


A Prize Find

by redcandle17



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: Slit finds something very valuable during a raid in the wasteland.





	A Prize Find

The feral ran, darting back to the ruins like it could hide, like they’d just give up and leave without it if they couldn’t grab it fast. Slit could have caught it easily, but he let it go hide. More fun that way. 

When he found it, he didn’t let it know it had been found. He edged back into the shadows and stayed still, letting it think he was gone and it was safe. He waited. Just as he got bored and decided to end the game, it crawled out from its hiding place. Slit pounced. 

It screamed and fought, using its fists, elbows, feet, and even teeth against him. But he subdued it easily - and realized it was a woman. He’d thought it was a kid or some stunted wasteland creature that might be healthy enough to be used for a blood bag. But this was something else. She looked good too. 

Slit began tearing open her clothes so he could see the rest of her. Yeah, she looked very good. Looked healthy enough to be full life. And shiny. She was as shiny as the Immortan’s prize breeders, though she was tiny. He was supposed to let an imperator know as soon as he found anything this good, but Slit wasn’t stupid. 

She was snarling insults at him. He didn’t understand all the words, but the tone was unmistakable, as was the look on her face. She was both afraid and angry. Slit liked being feared, but the anger was intriguing. Made it more exciting. 

_She felt her body reacting to the situation, some primal instinct causing it to prepare itself for what was about to happen._

Her nipples were hard, like Boys’ got sometimes when it was cold, even though the day was hot. Slit rubbed at them curiously and she started breathing faster. She didn’t look like a milker, but he had an urge to suck on her teats anyway. So he did. 

She made an odd noise, not a word, more like an exclamation. Slit liked the sound. He began unbuckling his belts one-handed. Then he paused and stared at her cunt. She was very small and he didn’t want to damage her. She was too valuable. 

_Her arousal was just biology. He was a male animal of her own species and a damn fine one, big and strong._

But this was what women were made for. Didn’t even need lube, their cunts produced their own lube. Or so he’d heard. By the time it was Slit’s turn, the breeders were always already slick with the seed of the War Boys who’d gone before him. Slit probed at her cunt tentatively. He didn’t feel any lube. 

“You need a map to find the clit?” she said. 

He was startled she’d spoken, though again he didn’t understand some of her words. Not that Slit was going to admit he didn’t know what a ‘clit’ was. She was shifting her hips, pushing her cunt against his hand. 

Maybe, Slit thought, she needed a few strokes to get her lube flowing, like some Boys needed a few strokes to get their cocks hard. So he stroked her. 

“Don’t think this means I want it - want _you_ ,” she said. “I just know it’s better not to get torn up if I don’t have to.”

He knew all the words but Slit still only understood about half of what she said. Of course he didn’t think she wanted him to fuck her. Only a head-damaged moron like Rictus would think that. But he didn’t know what she meant by the rest. He could feel an oily fluid leaking out of her. Fucking shine. Slit positioned his cock at her cunt and pushed in hard. 

She made a sound he recognized as the sound of somebody getting fucked harder than they could handle. He was surprised by the desire to ease up on her. And disturbed. No wonder they said breeders made you soft if you spent too much time with them, why only the Immortan was strong enough to have his own breeders to fuck any time he wanted. 

Slit wasn’t soft, and nothing, not even this very shiny female, was going to make him weak. He fucked her hard and fast. 

_His cock was as big as the rest of him and he was pounding her with all his strength. It hurt, but there was an undercurrent of pleasure under the pain. If he’d hold back a little, she’d enjoy it. She didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed._

He was close to coming, so Slit stopped. He paused balls deep in her and kept still. He didn’t want it to be over yet. Who knew when he’d ever get something this shine again. 

“Pull back an inch,” she said. “Please.”

It’d just be absurd to take orders from a captive. But she was so small that he was amazed his cock fit inside her - made sense that it hurt her. He wanted to stay all the way inside her, just to prove he wasn’t weak. But then she said _please_ again, and Slit found himself pulling out of her completely.

“Thank you,” she said.

“I’m not done with you.”

“I didn’t think you were.” She exhaled audibly and closed her eyes. 

Slit stared down at her as she just laid there with her eyes closed. She was very shiny, but she looked sad and he thought that she’d look even shinier if she wasn’t upset. But who cared if a feral - a captive now - was upset. Slit was annoyed at himself for thinking mediocre thoughts and ruining his own mood.

_She calculated her chances of success if she tried to kill or injure him now. Surprise would work in her favor, but she would have to be very quick. A failed attempt would only anger him and make him more brutal. Would she be able to land a first strike serious enough to slow him enough for her to land a second strike? She didn’t think so. Not against a fighter as experienced as he looked._

He had a shiny breeder all to himself and he had to make the most of it. He decided to commit every inch of her to memory. He started with the top of her head, touching her hair. Then he stroked the tiny bones of her shiny face. Touched her lips, touched her neck. 

Her breathing sped up when he touched her chest. He squeezed both teats and she made a sound that seemed like she’d liked it. So Slit did it again and again. He was still between her legs and he felt her wrap them around him. She squeezed him with her thighs. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, and bent to suck on her teats again. 

_If she went along with it, maybe she could get him to not fuck her as hard or as deep as he’d done before._

He felt her hands on his shoulders, not doing anything, just there. Felt nice. He slid down to take a close look at her cunt and inhale the smell of it. He licked her, curious to know how she tasted. She clamped her thighs around his head, so Slit had to grab them and hold them apart while he memorized the taste and smell of her.

“If you’re going to do that, you might as well do it right. An inch higher.”

Slit didn’t know what she meant and he did not take orders from ferals, captives, or breeders and she was all three. But he was curious, so he licked her where she’d said to. There was a fleshy bit there. Slit sucked it, and she moaned. He liked the sound, so he kept sucking. 

“No, stop that. Go back to licking.”

Slit didn’t stop.

“I don’t know what your intention is. If you’re trying to cause me pain, then carry on. If you’re trying to make me come, then stop sucking my clit. It’s too intense, it became unpleasant after the first few seconds.”

Slit actually understood everything she said this time. The ‘clit’ was what she called that bit, and having it sucked on was like having his balls sucked - it felt good at first but after the first moment passed, it hurt. Slit stopped sucking and licked at her cunt instead. He never knew women could come, but she’d said she could and he wanted to witness it. 

“I like it best when there’s also a finger in me.”

Slit was finding that he didn’t mind doing what she said because she knew more than he did. He stuck a single finger into her cunt and carried on licking her. It was one of the most chrome things he’d ever witnessed when she came. Made him wish it had been his cock inside her instead of his finger, though. It would have felt so good feeling her squeezing his cock like that. He pulled his finger out of her and shoved his cock in. 

He fucked her hard enough to make it good, but not so hard that he’d hurt her. 

_She wondered what his group of raiders were after. Some raiders just wanted to take whatever possessions people had, but some took people too, either to enslave them and force them to do work they didn’t want to do themselves, or to sell them to other people or, worst case, to use human bodies as literal meat._

“Shine,” Slit panted, when he was done. 

“What do you mean by ‘shine’?”

“Best fuck of my life.”

_If he was going to take her captive, she had to keep him happy with her._

“You were very good.”

“I know.”

She laughed a little. 

Slit had never actually engaged in conversation with a feral, or a captive, or a breeder before. Despite being all three of those things, she seemed okay. More than okay. She seemed shine as well as shiny-looking. He liked her. He envied the imperators who’d probably get her as their breeder. 

But she was an even better prize than Slit had realized. The Prime Imperator started talking about giving her to Immortan Joe himself when Slit handed her over. 

“Did you touch her?” he demanded to know. 

She wouldn’t be good enough for the Immortan if she’d been fucked by a War Boy. But she was so chrome. Slit decided she deserved to be one of the Immortan’s wives and live high up at the top of the Citadel. So he lied, “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I just wrote character study through non-con PWP. Let me know what you think.


End file.
